The Butterfly That Saved Him
by Kanekilluabee
Summary: [Major Spoilers Warning for SDR2 and DR3] Even when you think it's impossible, things can change for the better. This is the story of the Ultimate Imposter's life, and what he realizes by the end of it.


"Let me tell you an interesting story about a certain man...This man was born with nothing. No name, no birth certificate, no family...He had nothing...He was nothing…"

. . .

From the moment he was born, he knew he was not like anyone else. When he started attending school, he was often bullied. He could still vividly remember their faces-laughing, smirking… and kicking him, and punching him, and then kicking him again...it was always the same. They would always tease, "Look at him! He's so ugly! He doesn't belong here! He can't even get good grades. He doesn't even have a name!" They would toss the words back and forth, and it hurt him every time.

His parents had died when he was very young, so he didn't even know what it felt like to be loved. He had no friends...no other relatives. He was completely, utterly, alone. The black void threatened to swallow him up each day. And each day, it drew steadily closer, until the darkness wrapped around his heart. He felt like he didn't exist...he felt like he had no special qualities to make him stand out. He wasn't popular, and even his teachers hated him. He could tell by the looks on their faces.

He just wanted to live a normal life, full of friends, and family, and...acknowledgement. So he sat there in the black void, full of emptiness. He hugged his legs, and closed his eyes, hoping maybe, maybe this suffering would come to an end. But it didn't. Time seemed to pass slowly, each minute counting down his existence. One day, he saw light in the black void. He reached out to it, and grasped it. He realized that, he could change. All he had to do was pretend to be somebody else. Then he could live a normal life.

The black void was lifted from him, and he observed different people every day. Perhaps attending to this school was good luck after all. There was one person in particular who caught his attention. They had blonde hair, and was dressed in a black suit with crossing ties. The way other people treated him, the way other people looked up to that person...he wanted to be just like them. He listened to how they talked and acted, and eventually, he learned the person's name: Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

He assumed his appearance soon after. Although he took to the liking of wearing a white suit over a black one. He doubted it would make a difference, people changed their attire daily anyway. He then bought all the food he could get, maybe it would help improve his mood-since it was the only thing he enjoyed. He munched, and he crunched, savoring all the tastes that flooded his mouth. He gained a lot of weight from it, but after having barely enough to eat for years, it was a luxury to him. He mostly wanted to do it in case he had to survive extreme cold. Or if he was starving, at least he could put up a fight for a while. His build was something he'd grown proud of.

Years seemed to pass by much faster, and everyone forgot about the boy with no name. Now they all looked at him with respect, their eyes shining. They were acknowledging his existence. They were accepting him. He-Byakuya-had never felt such hate and guilt in his life. He hated having to lie to everyone. But it was the only way his existence could ever be acknowledged... As along as he changed who he was, he'd always be loved and accepted. That was the conclusion he reached.

Soon the school came to realize that this was not just anything. Byakuya, the boy who had went from nothing to everything...that wasn't just from hard work...it was a talent. More importantly, his talent. They soon learned that he was impersonating him...being an impostor...but they kept it between themselves. They personally handed his information to him, and all it said was, "Ultimate Impostor." He realized from that day onward, that if anyone else discovered his real identity...he might disappear. If he became himself again...he'd be invisible once more, wouldn't he?

Soon after that, Byakuya, who had found an abandoned house to live in, heard groans and moans outside his door one night. Upon opening it, he discovered a boy, his legs buckling and dark circles beneath his eyes. Byakuya took him in, and found out he wasn't the only outcast in this world. The boy was a lot like him. He offered him a deal; in exchange for letting him follow his dream, Byakuya would become him. The boy had been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy's 77th-B class, and Byakuya was happy to go in his place. The boy's name, he learned, was "Ryota Mitarai", the Ultimate Animator.

Over the course of the school years Byakuya took care of the both of them. He'd bring home bags of food, making sure Ryota was getting enough to eat. Byakuya was amazed at what Ryota could do with flicks of his pen on his tablet. He looked forward to seeing the animation's completion in the future. Except he would never find out. Hope's Peak started to descend into chaos, and their teacher and classmates had gone missing. Byakuya, who'd come to trust his classmates, revealed his true identity to almost the entire class. He was surprised when no one started bullying him, "calling him a good-for-nothing" or "ugly". They accepted him for who he was, not as someone else. The thought warmed his entire being. He learned he wouldn't become invisible after all. He'd finally been accepted as the person he always wanted to be-himself.

But the quest for their missing teacher and classmates was one that ended in despair. After witnessing the death of Chiaki, someone he'd deeply admired, die in front of him, he was filled with despair. This was the first time he'd watched someone he was close to die. The void came back to him again, yet different this time. He felt as though darkness was taking over his entire body. He couldn't think straight anymore. All he wanted to do now...was create despair. That was the sort of thing Junko had made every one of his classmates go through. This despair…that changed their way of thinking and view of the world forever. Brainwashing.

The chaos that followed was inevitable. Hope's Peak Academy was lit up with flames. The world to him became a place of mass death and destruction. He and his fellow Despairs spread out across the world, leaving despair in their wake. And he hated the the world. He made sure to tell everyone he existed, that he was more than just an imposter. He didn't even know why he was doing it, he just felt as though he had to. Resistance seemed futile. He thought things would never look bright or shine to him again.

...Until he was captured with his fellow Despairs by the Future Foundation. But before they could do anything to them a boy named Naegi Makoto took them in secretly. He asked them all if they wished to enter a program called the New World Program. He gave them time to decide amongst themselves until they reached a consensus. Someone whom no one had ever met before brought out a black clip. His hair was scraggly and long, and his eyes seemed to pierce right through Byakuya. He had an overwhelming presence.

"This chip contains the AI of your beloved founder, Junko Enoshima. If you wish, we can install this into the New World Program. With this, it may be possible to resurrect her, if what Naegi Makoto says is true. It would be a battle of hope and despair. However, I will let you decide." He'd monotoned.

They agreed to enter the program, and the person, known as Izuru Kamukura, snuck the chip inside the game the previous night. Then they all entered the program, in hopes of resurrecting their fallen leader. But...just as Izuru had concluded and Naegi had stated, the program built up themselves before they became Despairs. And Byakuya was once again reminded of the feeling that he was utterly alone.

. . .

The waves splashed against the beach, churning. It glistened from the sun's rays. A toucan could be heard nearby, chirping loudly. The air was sweltering hot...just like the summer. Cold sweat started breaking out on Byakuya's forehead. He watched the palm trees sway in the gentle breeze. It really did feel like a tropical island. Being put in this weird situation...it was a lot to take in, but he'd adjust to it. Byakuya couldn't afford to let his persona slip now. Whoever the 16th student was, they seemed really sensitive, considering they'd just fainted from a plushie. The weird rabbit called Usami had explained to them the goal of this trip: to collect everyone's Hope Fragments and get along. That was child's play. As long as they found out how to get the fragments, the second part didn't matter. Plus, he didn't think he could get along with everyone anyway.

Byakuya stood by for a while, watching everyone go their separate ways. Except for one. He had white hair, except it looked like the original color was fading at the tips. Did he dye it somehow? No, that wasn't it...He also wore a green jacket, with the number 55 plastered on its back. He was sitting beside the fainted student, calling out to them, encouraging them to wake up. For some reason, Byakuya's feet started moving on his own until he stood beside the boy. The boy glanced up at him, blinking.

"...Who are you?" Byakuya managed to get out.

The boy laughed lightly, "Ah, sorry...it would be rude of me to introduce myself from down here, wouldn't it?"

"No, actually, for a commoner such as yourself-" Byakuya began, but the boy was already moving. He rose to his feet, brushing the sand off his clothes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nagito Komaeda." He said with a smile spread across his face.

"...I'm Byakuya Togami." He replied reluctantly, a few moments later.

"So what's your Ultimate talent?" Nagito asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm the Ultimate Affluent Progeny of the Togami family."

"Ah I've heard of you! I'm honored to be standing in your presence," His eyes shone for a moment, before dulling. After a moment he let out a sigh. "I suppose you want to know what mine is, right?"

Byakuya put his finger on his glasses. 'What could possibly be his talent? Something better than mine, no doubt…' he thought.

"Don't worry about it-I'll tell you. I'm the Ultimate Lucky student. I know right? Luck's a talent?" He stared at his hand while saying this.

"I have the worst talent out of you all, I'm sure of it. Even if I wanted to, in the end, I can't control it."

'There was something about the way he'd said that last sentence...something about the way he stared at his hand...Is he hiding something?' Byakuya wondered.

"Oh, please ignore what I just said. I have a habit of saying that…" he trailed off. "You should explore this island like the others," he suggested suddenly. "Maybe you'll find a clue...or those Hope Fragments…"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, but didn't object. Turning, he inquired, "And what about you, Commoner?"

"I'll stay here for a little while longer. You go on ahead without me."

"Hmph" was all Byakuya said in reply, and he left, the only trace of him ever being there was the footprints left behind. And...he was sure Nagito began calling out to the other boy again. It was something Byakuya admired, but he could never do it himself. Even though a part of him wanted to help him...for a moment, he almost did want to turn around and head back. But after hearing Nagito's words echo in his brain once again, his decision was final. He'd let Nagito handle the mysterious 16th student.

The afternoon passed relatively slowly. Byakuya walked around as much of the island as he could. He found a nearby farm with a chicken walking around, clucking and ruffling its feathers. Once, its locked eyes with him and it slowly headed over. Byakuya knelt on the ground and pet its feathery head. The chicken laid down on one of his feet, and Byakuya had to personally pick up the chicken to finally be able to move.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," he told the chicken, in a much softer voice than usual. With animals, Byakuya didn't feel the need to pretend to be someone he wasn't. Rising to his feet he left, although for a little while the chicken followed him, until Byakuya finally turned around and stared it in the eye. After that the chicken hurried and left, leaving a few feathers in it's wake.

As he continued exploring, he found a spacious airport. Unfortunately, he learned none of the airplanes worked, thanks to one of the Ultimates there, Kazuichi Souda (for some reason, he'd also been stroking a wrench). Nonetheless, he had hopes that it might be repaired one day. He left without saying much to the Ultimates, and hurried along, because the sun was starting to set below the horizon. The sky was thrown into an array of beautiful colors. It was an intermix of orange, yellow, and red. Byakuya had never realized the beauty of sunsets, until now. For some reason the sight warmed his heart, and motivated him to keep pressing onward.

He found a supermarket, full of all kinds of things. Something that caught his interest in particular was the survival kit. He looked through it a bit, and managed to find a pair of night vision goggles. Putting it back, he told himself if he ever needed one, he'd know where to find it. After all, the island could get pretty dark at night. He introduced himself to a few of the other Ultimates there, and, just as he expected, they all had remarkable talents of their own too. Talents that were much better than his. Talents that stood out, and were unique. Nagito's was even better than his, even if Nagito himself didn't think so.

After he'd moved on, he found himself coming to a halt in front of a bridge. Curiosity getting the better of him, he made his way across. After what seemed like centuries, he arrived at a smaller island, with bridges going in every direction. Just how large was this place…? Unfortunately, all of them had gates in front of them, so he headed into the only area he could: the park.

A huge bronze statue stood in it's center, with a bunch of animals on it. Flowers and trees grew along the sides, and he truly felt one with nature. Byakuya stopped to rest, observing the scenery. That's when it hit him. A story he'd heard some time ago...about an island in the Pacific Ocean, which was a paradise where summer never ended...and consisted of a small, central island, surrounded by five different islands. Five holy animals symbolized the other five islands. And it was called...Jabberwock Island.

Everything starting piecing together perfectly. He'd passed by a total of four gates, and he'd come from one of the islands, making that five...there was no doubt about it. They were on Jabberwock Island. But...the island was already...the sight of something closing in on him halted his train of thought. A bright, orange butterfly landed on his face. He made no means to remove it. Instead, he felt a smile slowly spreading across his face. The butterfly landed on one of his hands too, it's wings moving ever so slightly.

Byakuya wished he could be a butterfly. Butterflies were free, free to be themselves, and each one of them was acknowledged. They were all pretty in their own unique ways, and each of them had their own meaning in life. Byakuya could only watch the orange butterfly on his finger. That's all he could do...just observe...and watch...the feeling of loneliness struck him again.

Although he'd spoken to Nagito and the other Ultimates, it didn't make him feel any better about himself. Instead, it just proved how much he stood out from the others. He felt completely isolated from the group. It felt as though he was reaching towards them, wanting to be himself, and their equal...but he never would be. His talent proved that much. But, deep inside his heart, he just wanted someone to understand him...though he'd never let it show.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps ahead of him. Byakuya glanced up from staring at the orange butterfly, to find his eyes rest upon them. Nagito Komaeda, accompanied by the 16th student. The butterfly from his hand finally lifted its wings and flew away...except not exactly. The orange butterfly circled the 16th student, with brown hair and an ahoge. He wore a simple white shirt with a green tie bearing a strange symbol of it. He took no notice of the butterfly that continued to circle him.

"...What you want?" Byakuya demanded, crossing his arms.

"Ah, Byakuya...have time for a small introduction?" Nagito asked.

"...Introduction?" He realized that he didn't know the name of the boy in front of him. Or his talent, for that matter. They had one foot behind them and were leaning back ever so slightly. Ah...it must be because of me… he concluded. If this person could faint from seeing plushies, than no doubt were they uncomfortable around him. After all...Byakuya Togami-the real Byakuya-was arrogant and cold, and he was being the same way. Well, he didn't want to let himself be found out here...so unfortunately he'd have to keep up his act.

"C'mon, Hajime." Nagito encouraged, a smile on his face.

"Um, hello. My name is Hajime Hinata." Hajime said, his voice wavering.

"..." Yes...this basically confirms it...I hate this...I hate making Hajime uncomfortable...I'd give anything not to...but...I can't…however...he does have a meaningful name. Unlike me… "to face a new day," huh…

"My name is Byakuya Togami…" he finally said. "...I'm done. That's it, right? Back off." He spat, raising his head.

"Well, I suppose that's Byakuya for you..." Nagito remarked, one hand on his chin.

"What do you mean?" Hajime inquired, turning to him.

Nagito put a hand on his hip, pointing with one finger on his other hand towards his head. "That guy is pretty special, even by Ultimate standards…" Nagito elaborated, "He's next in line to inherit his family's massive financial conglomerate. He's already begun managing the business operations and his net worth is, well, enormous. It's completely accurate to call him the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. He's the epitome of "exceptional.""

Byakuya's widened for a fraction of a second, although no one noticed. Nagito was knowledgeable about him than he'd thought. No, not him, the real Byakuya Togami.

"You there, Hajime, was it...?" He said, drawing Hajime's attention back to him. 'I want to know what his talent is…'

"Eh?" Hajime seemed to shrink back slightly.

"Tell me...why did Hope's Peak Academy choose you? What is your ultimate talent?" Byakuya inquired.

"Um...the th-thing is…" Hajime stuttered, "...I honestly can't remember."

Byakuya's eyes widened, "You don't remember...?" How could he forget something that important…? That's unusual… he thought.

Nagito stepped in, "Apparently he lost his memory due to shock...he can't really remember much."

Byakuya turned his face away, "Hmph, how foolish." I hope he remembers soon…I'd help him if I knew how to without….He didn't continue the thought.

"..."

"Um..." Hajime said.

"...I do believe we have finished talking. How much longer do you intend to stand there? Move along! That's the only thing you skinny types are good at, it seems." He loathed the thought of pushing Hajime away, but he thought it was for the best. If this conversation continued any longer, he might slip up.

"Let's just leave, Hajime…" Nagito suggested.

"Yeah, sure thing…" Hajime agreed.

Byakuya watched them turn around and walk away. But, while doing so, the orange butterfly that had been circling Hajime flew over to Byakuya once more. It landed on his arm. It sat there for a minute before taking off and disappearing. 'Butterflies certainly are strange,' he mused. 'However...why do I feel like I want to talk to Hajime so much? Is it simply because he can't remember his talent? But...for some reason, I don't think is this case. What's wrong with me…? I'm supposed to be Byakuya Togami, far above everyone else and isolated...that's who I chose to become...and yet...I want to get to know Hajime. And understand him. For once in my life...could I make a friend…?'

. . .

Byakuya visited the hotel later in the day. There were cottages near the entrance, both separated into boys and girls. The cottages had pictures of their faces on them, so it was impossible not to miss his cottage. Inside, it was a tidily kept space, just the way he liked it. A small table accompanied by chair sat by the window. On a longer table, and in the corner of his room was an assortment of books. Whoever had provided him with this cottage, they did their research.

Books were one of the few things he enjoyed. He loved immersing himself in the story and "becoming" one with character telling it. It felt similar to his talent, so he had no trouble getting into the book. He'd had the luxury of reading a few books people had thrown away or put out for free. They weren't in the best condition, but he still read them nonetheless.

Once he left his cottage, he came face to face with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Yakuza. "What do you want?" Fuyuhiko demanded, hands in his pockets.

"...Have you learned any more information?" Byakuya asked, crossing his arms.

"Tch. Hardly anymore than when I started. The only thing worth noting is the name of that restaurant and all the monitors around."

"I see. I'll investigate them myself."

"Good, because I wanted to end this dumbass conversation anyway." He stormed off, muttering under his breath.

As Byakuya headed over to the restaurant, he glanced up. The word "mirai" was written across the top of building. Adjusting his glasses, he made a mental note to remember it. '"Future", huh…' Then he stepped into the lobby. The lobby held tons of gaming consoles. Sitting next to one, the girl known as Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. She held a purple Gameboy Advance in her hands, her fingers punching the buttons. She didn't even glance up as he started pacing around the room. There was monitor here, too, just like everywhere else on the island.

"...Do you like gaming that much?" he asked, not bothering to walk over to her.

Still staring at the screen, Chiaki sat there for a good minute before responding. "Yup. I'm a fan of all genres. So far my high score is 1,876,990 points. I'm aiming for another million," She said. Byakuya assumed she was talking about the game she was currently playing. "Do you like playing games?" she asked. Byakuya found it hard to keep up his act around her. Maybe it was simply because he found comfort being with her. For some reason, she kind of reminded him of someone...but he wasn't sure who. He felt they would do something similar to playing games and getting better high scores all the time...but maybe he was just imagining things.

He grunted, "As someone with such a high status, I couldn't afford to waste time indulging myself in games."

Suddenly Chiaki rose from where she was sitting. She walked over and handed him the game she'd been playing. "I'll show you how to play. It could be your first game-Gala Omega."

Byakuya opened his mouth, but the words died in his throat. As long as he acted the same while playing, he'd still be in character. While he remained solemn on the outside, in the inside, a smile had spread across his face.

After the rabbit known as Usami had announced for them to all gather at the beach, handed out those pointless straps, and swimsuits, Byakuya stood, watching all the fun happen without him. Not that he really wanted to join anyway. 'What if someone finds out who I really am?' He kept thinking, before finally deciding watching them was a better option. A few had stayed on the beach too, not changed. He took the liberty of speaking to them, though they didn't seem in the mood for idle chat. So instead, he stood apart from the rest, his arms crossed.

Usami noticed him and waddled over. "Hey! How are you enjoying the heart throbbing school trip?"

"Hmph. It's something, I guess." He replied.

Usami put her paws on her head, her ears dropping. "I just wanted you kids to have fun...but it looks like I'm doing a terrible job."

"Don't say that, you-" Byakuya caught himself. Breaking out of his disguise, even for a second, could prove to be fatal.

However, it didn't go entirely unnoticed. Usami put a paw under her mouth, tilting her head. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"...No. It was nothing. Forget about it." He dismissed, hoping the rabbit wouldn't press him for more.

Thankfully she didn't, which he was grateful for. "I've noticed you don't hang out with the other kids that much." she said.

"Gh…!" Byakuya gritted his teeth, and balled his fists.

"I don't mean to pry," she added quickly, her ears drooping once more. "I just don't want any of you kids to be lonely. After all," she said, spreading out her arms, a smile (could rabbits even smile?) spread across her face, "I'd love if you all got along! You just need some love, love, I'm sure."

"...That's debatable," he disagreed, feigning sudden interest on the ground. "No. It isn't debatable," he corrected. "Even if I wished, no one would want to be friends with me." That was a conclusion he'd reached long ago. He'd forever be the outcast of society, a ghost…

"Byakuya can make friends. He just needs to try!" Usami corrected. 'I doubt that...'he thought, and before either one of them could say anything else, the sky suddenly became dark and cloudy. The beach was thrown into an array of shadows. A nearby monitor turned on on its own. A sinister voice greeted them, and told them to all go to Jabberwock Park. Usami's face darkened, and she gripped her Magic Stick tightly. "It's all up to me!" she cried, before vanishing.

Byakuya spoke briefly to Hajime, and others on the beach, before saying, "...I'll head over first." and headed for the central island. He, along with the other students, had already started trudging the path of despair.

. . .

The white and black bear stood atop the park's statue, paws on his chest, laughing. He'd defeated Usami as if she were merely a fly. Her attempts to stop him had been admirable, but even she was no match for him. Now she stood, looking identical to the headmaster, Monokuma.

It was a lot to take in. Monokuma claimed he was changing the regulations-forcing them into a deadly killing game. He promised that the "blackened", if they weren't found out, could escape the island. After a murder takes place, they would be given a set amount of time to investigate anything related to the crime before the class trial. The class trial was a battle against the blackened. They would vote for who they would think is the blackened. If they were found out, they'd be executed. If they weren't..then everyone else besides the blackened was killed. Monokuma had put them in a life or death situation. It was fight to survive now.

Monokuma showed them his "demonstration" using his Monobeasts, beasts which proved to be the animals on the statue's true forms. The winged one pelleted Monomi (Monokuma had decided that was her new name), with bullets, and in seconds there was only a pile of cotton and her ribbon left behind. Monokuma vanished soon after, his words and laughter still weighing heavily in Byakuya's mind.

Despite everything, Monomi had gone out of her way to talk to Byakuya. She'd realized how isolated from the others he was. Even after playing a few rounds of Gala Omega with Chiaki earlier that day, he still felt empty inside. He'd left on short notice, and felt Chiaki's gaze boring into him as he departed. And although Monomi had good intents, she'd never know that he'd never get that "love, love" or much less a friend for that matter. Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to grieve, as his classmates were shuffling, or trembling. Voice seemed to come after another, until Byakuya spoke up.

"No matter how confused or upset you are, I don't mind. However, remember this...I don't know who in the world is orchestrating this, but...We don't need to be cautious of those machines...or even whoever's controlling them. More than anything we must be cautious of..." He paused for empathises, "...ourselves. Being brought to a tropical island with complete strangers, and ordered to kill each other to escape...That creates fear in our minds, and the desire to escape that hopeless fear...is our worst enemy." Byakuya announced, bringing to light what was no doubt on everyone's minds.

The silence that followed was immense. Everyone was frozen still. The air felt like it had dropped several degrees. In the distance, they could all hear the sound of the waves splashing. Everyone was exchanging glances with one another. Byakuya wasn't sure how long they all stood there, staring at each other, but suddenly, as if a signal had given, everyone scattered. They all ran in separate directions into the dead of night, the events of the day flashing through all their minds.

. . .

Early the next morning, Byakuya decided to explore the island once more. He wanted to make sure he knew where everything was, if the worst came to pass. There wasn't really anything new to see. He spared a few minutes to visit the chicken again, who clucked happily at the sight of him. He'd picked up the chicken in his arms, stroking it as slowly and gently as possible. Then he set the chicken back down and continued his exploration. In the process, the chicken made sure to leave a few feathers on clothes behind.

When he reached Jabberwock Park in the central island, he froze. Sitting in place of where the monobeasts had been atop the statue, was a giant timer. It was ticking down right now, as he stared at it. According to it, they had 21 days left. 21 days left until what? It exploded? Monokuma revealed a new surprise? Whatever the reason, it was worth of reporting. Right now, they needed to not focus on Monokuma's game of life and death, but instead work together. Work together to solve the mysteries of this island. This was the case he'd present to his fellow Ultimates. He turned on his heel, and broke into a light dash, and hurried back to the hotel.

As soon as Monokuma's morning announcement went off, Byakuya headed to the hotel's restaurant. But before doing so, he personally went and knocked on everyone's doors, telling them to come to the restaurant. Once he he arrived, he was surprised to find a few people there already; Akane, Nekomaru, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Nagito and Teruteru. Nagito stood off to the side, away from everyone else while Teruteru was eyeing the food set on table. As the Ultimate Cook, (or Chef, as he preferred to be called) it made sense for him to take interest in it. But the real question was, did he make it?

"Did you prepare this?" Byakuya demanded, striding over to him.

Teruteru glanced up, touching the index fingers of both hands together. "No, no, no...I didn't...I don't know who did...it wasn't me!" His voice quivered as he spoke, and he was trembling from head to toe.

"Hmph. How can I be sure you're not lying?"

Pointing a finger at him, Teruteru said, "B-Because my food only comes out in A+ quality! I w-wouldn't make s-such a E rank meal as that!"

Byakuya put his finger on his glasses, "Then if you didn't make it...who did?" He narrowed his eyes, surveying everyone in the room. He ruled each of them out, one by one. Except for one person, who might have done it. The Ultimate Lucky student, Nagito Komaeda. But before he could say anything, Nagito spoke up.

"I'm honored to know you think that way but..." Nagito put one hand on his chin. "...I didn't prepare it. Besides… I don't think I'd be able to. Everything I've tried to cook on my own has ended up burnt, one way or another. I guess it's just my bad luck," He laughed. "Ehehe...sorry. Although...this food was already here by the time I arrived."

'What…?' Turning back to the food, he stared intently at it. Was this a trap Monokuma had set up? If so, did that mean it was poisoned? But the best person to test this out...would be me. He'd wait until everyone else arrived before trying, because he'd imagine they'd ask the same thing. And then...if it proved to be all right, he could tell everyone about his plan. His decision he'd mulled over last night. He thought it was the best course of action they could take. And...if he did it...he could do something meaningful with his life.

"Also, please give Teruteru some space," Nagito chastised.

Byakuya realized how close he was, his shadow looming over the still trembling Teruteru. '...It's only natural this would bother him…' he thought. He was like a giant compared to the Ultimate Cook. He spun around 180 degrees and stood in another section of the room.

"My, my, I thought I was a goner!" Teruteru breathed.

Byakuya watched as the late arrivals came in soon after. Except for Hajime and Kazuchi. They stood in silence until Byakuya finally asked, "Can someone find them and bring them back here? I haven't got all day."

One person replied, "I'll do it. I'd know where they'd be anyway." Peko emerged from the crowd.

"You have my approval." he grunted, and Peko was gone in a flash.

After everyone had arrived, (although Peko only came back with Hajime, causing Mahiru to fetch Kazuichi) and Byakuya had tested to the food for poison (thankfully there was none), he could begin his talk. They had begun discussing amongst themselves, providing him with various answers. However, most of them steered clear of the idea he had in mind. Until Nagito spoke up-suggesting that they all work together. It was around this time he announced his plan.

"What we need right now is a disciplined leadership, provided by an unmistakable leader! Rejoice. I shall accept the position." More than anything, he felt that he was only one that could lead them right now. He wasn't sure if everyone would agree with him, but it was risk he had to take. And there was some disagreement before they all came to consensus: he would lead them. Inside, he smiled at that-he could prove himself. And maybe even prove his existence was meaningful...although he doubted that.

He then led them all to Jabberwock Park. Everyone was genuinely shocked to see such a massive timer. Just like him, they had no idea what it was for either. And to their surprise, Monomi reappeared. She was alive. One of the few people on this island that had reached out to him. 'I wonder...is she what inspired me to look out for the rest of them…?' Byakuya thought. He was grateful to Monomi nonetheless, and hoped to someday return the favor. Although he hated saying it, he demanded her to leave. The stuffed rabbit, ears drooping and teary-eyed, left the scene.

But the real topic he wanted to bring up was how they got here. He discussed his theory with the group, reaching the conclusion that it must be a "enormous organization" orchestrating this. All they needed to do was find the enemy and figure out their motive. He was grateful that they had the freedom to explore anywhere. Byakuya, along with the rest of the group, would go out and find as much as they could. Although through this, he noticed Hajime balling his fist, and staring at the ground. Byakuya wanted to say something, he truly did, but now was not the time. He'd talk to him later.

"...Anyway, let me just say this. There's no time to think about something as foolish as killing each other. You must do what you have to do. Observe, speculate, recognize, comprehend. Even if it seems impossible...just persevere. But most importantly, follow my lead. I'll make sure to return you all to your normal lives. This is your leader's order. Understand?" Byakuya finished.

"Uhaha! That's, like, TOTALLY awesome!" Ibuki agreed.

"That right hand of his is soooo plump. I've got the perfect nickname of him: Ham Hands!" Hiyoko added.

Byakuya's eyes widened. "H-Ham Hands...you say…?" A smirk spread across his face. "Hmph...I thought I'd never see the day when someone called me something like that…" In truth, he was happy. The fact that he'd been given any kind of name at all...the thought warmed his heart. Perhaps...it was possible to exist as himself after all...

"...Huh? Aren't you getting mad?" Hajime asked.

'So he picked up on that…' "Why would I get mad at something as petty as that...?" He faced Hajime with a straight face. Hopefully that didn't sound strange… he thought. "She observed me directly and thought up a nickname. There's nothing dishonest about a name like that…Perhaps I've always yearned for this. Though it may seem ironic for me to realize that in this particular situation..." And now that he thought about it, he knew it was true. More than anything, he wanted a name. Not the name of someone else, but a name that belonged entirely to him, and him only. Because...having a name meant you had an identity. And if you had an identity...then you would be acknowledged, right? "Don't worry about it. I was talking to myself just now."

"I-I see…" Hajime said. I wonder what he thinks about me…? Byakuya wondered.

"All right then. We should listen to Byakuya and not have to waste our energy thinking about pointless things!" Nagito chimed in, a smile spread across his face. "It's true weren't not in the best situation, but it's also not the worst. Because weren't not alone. We have friends we can count on to support each other." Nagito spread out his hands as he said this.

Pursing her lips Hiyoko said, "Seriously? That sounds so lame!"

"Ahaha, I knew it. I was thinking to myself just how lame I sounded for saying that…" Nagito agreed. There it is again. Why do I feel like there's more meaning behind his words? No… I must be imagining things...and yet...a part of me wants to understand him too…

Although they didn't learn anything in the end about the timer, Byakuya felt as though he understood his fellow Ultimates more. They returned to their cottages, and Byakuya realized that he had free time on his hands. He'd been about to read one of his favorite books, but he set it aside to read later. 'Now, the only problem is where Hajime currently is…' he mused as he shut the door behind him. Not paying attention to where he was walking, he bumped into Mikan.

The Ultimate Nurse immediately broke into tears. "Why is everyone being so mean to me today?" she sniffed, the tears streaking down her cheeks.

Realizing what he'd just done, Byakuya quickly said, "I apologize...I wasn't looking where I was walking."

"...Huh?" Mikan stopped crying, and glanced up at him, her hands pressed together.

"It was wrong of me to do that...I'll pay attention more from now on."

Mikan was silent for a few moments before saying, "N-No one's ever said that to me before…!" she put her hands over her heart, trembling.

Byakuya smiled. "I've felt a similar feeling earlier today. No one has ever given me a nickname before…" he trailed off. He hadn't realized it, but he was slowly opening up to other Ultimates. Maybe this situation they were in would help him find a place among them after all…

"Y-You mean...you...liked it…?" she asked.

"If I had to describe it, yes." he replied.

"W-well...I…" she paused for a moment, before suddenly blurting out, "Why are you being so kind to me? Kick me, make fun of me, call me names...just….do something…!"

Byakuya's eyes widened, and he took a step back. 'This girl...she's gone through a lot, hasn't she? She must have gotten bullied like I did…' Taking a deep breath, he took a step closer to Mikan. Mikan braced herself, shutting her eyes. She stood there, trembling, but after nothing happened, she slowly opened her eyes. Byakuya had put an arm on her shoulder, looking her directly in the eye. "I would never do that. Do you remember my promise, Mikan? I said I wouldn't allow any of you to become a victim. So I definitely won't bully you either."

"B-But, if you don't...then you must really hate me!" Mikan disagreed.

Byakuya shook his head. "No...the opposite is true. If I hated you...then I wouldn't have even apologized to you."

"B-But you hate p-people like me...people who are lower than you…! So...you really do hate me…!" Mikan stated, her voice wavering. Byakuya saw something glisten in the corner of her eyes before sliding down her face. She'd started crying again.

He thought for a moment before saying, "I promise you, I don't. I...thank you for being around, Mikan. Having you around makes me realize...maybe I'm not alone after all." He hoped that sounded okay...and not selfish. After he said that, he sat there in silence, each passing minute seeming to take an eternity. Then, for the first time since arriving on this island, he saw Mikan smile.

"I-I'll remember this…!" she cried. "I'm...glad to know...that my existence isn't...annoying…!" He let her cry, until the tears wouldn't come anymore.

A smile spread across his face. "Have more confidence in yourself," he told her. "If you have confidence...then no matter what anyone says...you can always keep moving forward." He removed his hand, and slowly began to walk away. If he spoke any longer...he wondered how long it would take for her to realize how much he was out of character. He wasn't sure what had stirred him...but he felt like he'd done this once before. The comforting almost seemed natural to him.

"W-Wait…!" Mikan called behind him.

Byakuya stopped walking, and glanced over his shoulder.

"I-I...th-th...th…" she stuttered, struggling to get the words out.

"I know what you mean," he said, turning his head. "There's no need to thank me." And then he walked off, to find Hajime.

He found Hajime at Jabberwock Park, by himself. He wasn't doing much, just observing nature. But yet...how long had he been here? Even Nagito, who'd stayed with him on the beach when he passed out the first day, was nowhere in sight. Here...only they would know would happened here. No one would see or overhear them...Taking a deep breath, Byakuya came to stand beside Hajime. Hajime jolted at the sight of him.

"Uh...how long have you been here?" Hajime asked.

"Not for very long," Byakuya replied, crossing his arms-his most comfortable pose. It really helped him focus on being in character.

"Oh...I was just wondering...because I said some...things..." Hajime stuttered, glancing to the side, not meeting his gaze.

"Heh, so that's what was worrying you. Don't worry, I have no interest in eavesdropping on a commer such as yourself." Byakuya reassured.

"So… what did you want? You wouldn't have found me otherwise."

"So you picked up on that. There are many things I want to discuss, actually." Byakuya said. He didn't intend to talk to Hajime for as he long as did, or tell him as much as he did. But throughout it, he felt like he was getting to know Hajime better, little by little. Hajime still hadn't remembered what his talent was yet, but Byakuya was sure he'd remember sooner or later. And...Byakuya talked a lot about himself. He even asked him a question that had been nagging for sometime now. "If you could be anyone other than yourself...who would you want to be?" he'd asked.

"Anyone...other than myself? Hmmm, I've never thought about it before, but...I...I'm definitely fine with who I am. Right now, I'm more focused on what I'm supposed to do." Hajime answered.

Smiling, Byakuya said, "I see...That's perfectly fine. Especially if that's the real you…" Turning around he added suddenly, "Hmph, that was quite a nice way to kill some time." Although it was more to himself than to Hajime. He hoped Hajime hadn't seen the expression on his face. Hajime was free to be the person he wanted to be. He had more opportunity to define who he was. And his talent would no doubt suit him. He didn't realize it, but...he wanted that same freedom. As he began to walk away, he felt Hajime stare boring into his back. Byakuya was afraid he'd come and inquire him, but he didn't.

In truth, Byakuya wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him his story. He'd always wanted to tell someone and for them to say, "You exist, you're here. I don't hate you" or something along those lines. But it never did. And it never had...until...maybe now. Maybe, just maybe, if he could work up the courage to do so...he'd tell him. He'd tell him that he wasn't really Byakuya Togami. That he was a faker...an imposter. The Ultimate Imposter, the nameless, unnoticed, hated, Ultimate Imposter. The Ultimate Imposter...who was always, and forever would be...alone.

As the sun was setting on the horizon, Byakuya arrived at the hotel. He noticed Teruteru was out and about, standing off to the side. He put his fingers on his chin, staring at the ground. Curiosity getting the better of him, Byakuya made his way over to Teruteru. It took him a while to notice Byakuya standing there, but when he did, he backed up a few paces.

"U-Uh...hello. Is there something you n-needed?" He took out a comb, and starting brushing it through his hair.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about. At least...I assume you were thinking." Byakuya grunted.

"Oh! That! W-well, uh...it's top secret!" He jabbed his finger at him, "No one can know…! Well...I suppose I could let you know." He corrected himself, putting away the comb. "I plan on making a mighty special meal! I figured you could use a little something to liven up your breakfast, hmm?"

"That's fine. I eat as much as I can get anyway." He replied, thinking of how he'd constantly had to steal food people left in their trash.

"Ah good! Then I can make the preparations!" He was smiling-the first time Byakuya seen him smile as well.

"I'm looking forward to it. ...You take lots of pride in your cooking, I see." He remarked. If Byakuya had learned how to, he would have cooked food for himself. But due to the fact he'd had no parents or family, no taught him. And books were out of the question. He'd been super lucky to find the few that he did. For a long time he lived on the streets, enduring the pouring rain, the bitter cold when winter came, and surviving. No one wanted to help him, a boy caked from head to toe in dirt. Or acknowledge him, for that matter. The only thing that ever saw him was the occasional stray animal, who'd stay and sleep with him for a few days, before moving on. And attending school had been the worst…

Teruteru grinned. "Why, of course! Cooking has been an essential part of my life!"

"Hmph, if only that were true for me…"

Teruteru's eyes widened. "Did you just say...you've never experienced the glories of cooking?"

After a moment of silence he responded, "...Yes. What about it?"

"We've gotta get you behind the stove sometime!" he said.

Byakuya smirked, "I suppose I can abide to that. I'll look forward to your future dishes, then." as he turned to leave, Teruteru called after him.

"Why, thank you! I'll make sure they're the tastiest dishes you've had yet!" he promised.

Later than evening, the monitor in his room automatically flicked on. It was Monokuma, and he told them all to gather at Jabberwock Park. Not wasting a minute, Byakuya hurried on over, being one of the first ones to arrive. Fuyuhiko was already there, along with Chiaki. A stage was set up in the park, although there was no sign of Monokuma. It didn't take long for everyone else to arrive-Hajime being the last once again. However, he didn't want to waste time on such trivial matters.

Before Monokuma arrived, Fuyuhiko declared that he could kill someone, if he really wanted. It made sense since he was the Ultimate Yakuza after all...but still, Byakuya did understand his reasons. Although he hated to admit to it at this point, he did consider that he could do it too. Maybe it had been his skeptical nature getting in the way of things, but it didn't change the fact he'd thought about it. He could've told them all, "I'm here, I exist, and now I'm proving it to you" but he didn't. He'd asked himself, "What would reckless killing accomplish anyway?", and if he failed to get away with it, he'd be executed. Plus, his heart wasn't in it. And it just felt...wrong.

So instead, he designed a much better role for himself-to not let anyone become a victim. He would take the fall before anyone else if it came to it. As long as he kept things in order, Byakuya could prevent murders. He'd forever hide his true identity from the world, but if he could save just one person, or everyone, his life would be meaningful, wouldn't it? He thought it was more suitable role for himself anyway. He'd die sooner or later, but he wanted his life to have meaning before he did…

After he calmed Fuyuhiko down, Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, wearing a suit. Tugging alongside him was Monomi, wearing a dress. Realizing what they were about to do, Byakuya watched their "comic routine." Monokuma announced that Monomi had erased all of their school memories. Somehow, Byakuya didn't believe it was her. Even after Monokuma tried to reason with it, he still didn't buy it. Although, it did make sense why he'd feel strange around the others from time to time. Were they from his lost school memories?

Monokuma claimed he'd return their memories only if they murdered someone. He said it was a motive for them to start killing each other. Byakuya thought it was a rather foolish motive, although, a part of him worried how the others would take this. He had to keep his word. He couldn't let them down... But, to add on top of that, Monokuma also revealed there was a traitor in their midst. Byakuya could hardly believe it. There's no way a fellow classmate would be a traitor. It was all a bunch of lies, designed to make them distrust each other.

Monokuma soon vanished without a word, and they talked amongst themselves for a bit. Peko asked Monomi if what Monokuma had said was true. However, she didn't provide them with a direct answer, and was trembling all over. After lots of stuttering and vague answers, she vanished too, leaving everyone standing in silence. One by one, they began to depart. Nagito left first, and everyone followed soon after. As Byakuya was leaving, he noticed Hajime muttering under his breath, and walking much slower than everyone else…

Back at his cottage, Byakuya was preparing to go to sleep when he stopped. He put his glasses back on to get a better look. It wasn't some fabrication...someone had left him a letter. It sat there on his mini table, in plain sight. Grunting, Byakuya walked over, and snatched it. On the the envelope it read: To Byakuya Togami, with no further context, and no sender. Slowly, he opened the envelope, and yanked out a paper. As he read it, his eyes widened, his breath grew more rapid. He had to stand there for several minutes to calm himself down.

From there, he made a plan. During breakfast, Byakuya would announce it. His plan was simple-he was going to host a party. It would last from sundown to sunrise. He'd take all the precautions ahead of time, such as getting equipment in case of an emergency. He'd make sure to check for dangerous items. Anything dangerous could be the difference between the life and death of one his fellow Ultimates.

And if Byakuya was going to stay true to his promise, he wouldn't allow that to happen. Even if he had to inspect the entire place for anything dangerous, it would be worth it. No matter what, Byakuya wouldn't let anyone become a victim. Even if that meant he had to die in their place...he'd do it…As he thought this, the dreaded words he'd read echoed in his mind:

BE CAREFUL!  
The first kill will happen tonight.  
Someone will definitely kill someone

. . .

The next morning, Byakuya went to the restaurant as planned. Hajime and a few others were already there. While they waited, they stood around in silence. No one said a word. What Monokuma told us must be weighing on their minds... He thought. The late arrivals came soon after, and Fuyuhiko was the only one who didn't join them. Although he wished for Fuyuhiko to hear this too, he didn't think it would be possible. He'd let someone fill him in later.  
"Rejoice… I have decided to throw a party tonight." He announced.

Byakuya already anticipated the response that followed. It was a typical response, given their situation. Mostly it consisted of "now isn't the time for that" and such. The talk of it ended thanks to Nagito.

"...Um, hold on. I agree with Byakuya… it doesn't do us any good to stay bummed out like this… In fact, because of the situation we're in, it's probably best with we all strengthen our friendships with one another. That's what you thought too, right? That's why you want to throw a party." He concluded. If only that was completely true…

"It doesn't matter why I'm doing it… Anyway, it is of vital importance that we all stay in one place tonight." Byakuya said. If they were all in one place, then they could watch each other. The killer wouldn't be able to do anything…

"...You say that with such significance." Gundham commented. Of course he had to stress the importance of it...otherwise it would seem like something to be taken lightly, as parties often were.

"It's decided! We're having ourselves a party!" Byakuya pressed, trying to let the matter drop.

"Ah, in that case, I'll put my amazing cooking skills on display for you guys." Teruteru chimed in. This was a perfect opportunity for him, considering what they'd discussed yesterday.

"Where is the party going to be held? Would this restaurant be okay?" Chiaki asked.

Putting a finger on his glasses, he said, "No, this won't do...we need a location that's impervious to interference from outsiders. A place even Monokuma cannot enter… What we need is an enclosed space." The last thing he wanted was Monokuma giving them more motives for murder.

"Then...how about the old looking building near this hotel?" Nagito suggested. As long as it could be cleaned, it would work perfectly. And it did meet their needs of enclosed place.

Monomi suddenly appeared out of nowhere, saying she'd overheard their conversation. She agreed to let them use it (since she had previously forbidden it due to renovations). Having that done, she vanished just as fast as she appeared. The only thing left in question was for who was going to clean the old building. Nagito suggested they do a drawing. That seemed fair enough-whoever was left with red mark on the end of their chopstick would be chosen. Everyone took one from Nagito's hands. Byakuya, thankfully, was not in charge of cleaning. He had other plans today and was glad he'd be able to carry them through. In the end, Nagito was left with cleaning duty. No one objected, so it all worked out.

"Let's go about our business then. After Monokuma's nightly announcement, we'll meet at the old building." Byakuya said, before they all went their separate ways. Except Nagito. Nagito was still sitting in his chair, not budging.

"What's the holdup? Is something wrong?" he asked, approaching him.

"…No. Byakuya, you're just… so amazing!" Nagito breathed.

"N-Nagito?" Byakuya tensed. Nagito's eyes were shining, the same way they had when they'd first met. But... this wasn't like him...

Nagito rose from his chair, his face darkening. The temperature seemed to drop several degrees. "Hey, Byakuya, in the end, you have no idea how we can escape this island, right? At this rate, everyone will have to live their lives on this island until the day they die…And it looks like we don't have the means to oppose Monokuma…what to do?!" He grasped both of his shoulders, still smiling.

"What are you implying…?"

Nagito leaned forward, inches away from Byakuya's face. Byakuya could practically feel his breath. Nagito answered his question in an icily voice, "You know I think there will be a murder…perhaps tomorrow, or maybe even today…" Cold sweat broke out on Byakuya's forehead. His whole world seemed to spin. Did he just…? He didn't continue the thought. He couldn't continue the thought.

"You know, Byakuya, did you think everyone in "Ultimate" who all possess hopeful futures, would quietly accept living on this island as they watch their possibilities die along with them…?" He mused.

Recovering, Byakuya pointed a finger at him and growled, "This is something I have to make clear to you...Whatever happens, I will stop it with all the power I possess! Without fail! I swear, by the name of Togami…"

After a moment of since, Nagito said, "...Yeah," Suddenly a smile spread across his face, and he laughed. "Aha! Of course, I always knew you would say that, Byakuya! It's a bit obvious, but I got kinda scared from all this anxiety. It's a bad habit of mine, getting all negative and stuff…! All right then, I'll go and do the cleaning. Thank you, Byakuya." He hurried and left, his footsteps sounding like thunder with each stair he went down. Byakuya just stood there, his breath rapid and his heart hammering in his chest. He wasn't sure what to think anymore...other than that Nagito was someone he'd have to keep an eye on tonight.

As he left, he watched Teruteru and Nagito enter the old building, letting the door slam shut behind them. Then he set out, making his way over to the supermarket. When he arrived, he was the only one there. Immediately he headed over to the area with the survival gear. Rummaging through them a bit, he found a kit with the night vision goggles inside. Now, more than ever, he'd need it. When he first saw it, he didn't think he needed it. Interesting how the tables had turned.

He also bought two duralumin cases. They were big enough to fit all kinds of things, one of them being any potential weapon. Byakuya put the survival kit in one, dumping its contents inside. That way, they were accessible as fast as possible, without a pesky box interfering. He got the locks and keys for each case as well, and he put the locks on both. There. Now Byakuya was ready for long night to come. If all went well, he wouldn't have to use either...but he sincerely doubted that. Byakuya tried to drive Nagito's and letter's words from his mind...but it didn't do much good.

Suddenly, to make things even worse, Monokuma popped out of nowhere. Byakuya took several steps backward, bumping into a bunch of surfboards. Monokuma put his paws on his belly, laughing. Once he'd stopped laughing, he titled his head and said, "Hey! Byakuya, are you planning on murdering someone...? It would make me so happy, since I'm getting bored! I went through all the trouble of giving you a motive, too..." He stared at the floor, trying to sound so sad.

Byakuya wasn't buying it. Jabbing a finger at him, Byakuya declared, "I won't allow any murders happen, as long as I'm around!"

"But then it won't be fun for little old me…" Monokuma complained.

Byakuya crossed his arms. "Tch. How pathetic."

That did it. Monokuma unsheathed his claws, his voice filled with venom. "Don't address your headmaster that way!" Turning his back to him he added, "You will murder each other sooner or later."

"Hmph, we'll see about that." Byakuya said.

"I'm gonna need a new motive for you kids...Wait! I have an idea!" And then he vanished. Byakuya had hoped that was the last of him, but two seconds later, Monokuma came back with a coconut. He placed it with all the rest of the survival gear and put two paws over his mouth, giggling. "Upupu! Death by coconut! I can hardly wait!" And then, for real this time, he was gone in flash. Byakuya stood there for several minutes, trying to comprehend what just happened. With mixed emotions he left the scene, and forgot about it entirely.

He spent the rest of the day waiting around for Nagito finish cleaning. The sun had set behind the horizon, bringing out all the stars. A cool breeze brushed against his hair as he stared up at them. Byakuya didn't realize how beautiful they were. Each twinkled and seemed to give off different kinds of light. Some were even different colors. The full moon had begun to rise in the sky, shining brightly. On a night like tonight, Byakuya wished he could relax. But he couldn't, not tonight.

He constantly fidgeted with his cross tie, and kept playing with the locks on his cases. If his plan failed...no, he couldn't think that. No matter what, he would not let anyone die tonight. Even if that letter had just been a prank, he couldn't take any chances. Even though it pained him not to tell the others the truth, it was the only way. If he had told them about it, it would no doubt lead to chaos. And it would create even more fear and suspicion between them. That was something Byakuya didn't want. At times like these, they had to stay together to survive. He wouldn't let Monokuma have his way.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Nagito stepped outside the old building.  
"I'm done cleaning," he announced, a smile on his face. "So feel free to enter now."

Byakuya hurried over to the old building almost immediately. He wanted to be there before anyone else arrived. The old building was mostly made of wood. There weren't that many rooms in it, but Byakuya made sure to check each one. He wanted to make sure he knew the layout of the building. One of the first rooms he entered was the office. There wasn't much to see there, just a desk piled with things, along with an air conditioner and a circuit breaker.

There was also a bathroom, and although he opened the door, he didn't go it. It wasn't that big anyway. The space in the old building opened up, and he reached a set of double doors. Pushing them aside, he found a carpet already laid out on the floor. It wasn't big enough to cover the entirety of it, but it would do. Tables had already been set up. One of them in the back had a lamp on top of it, plugged into the wall. And for some reason, the windows were boarded up with iron plates.

"Very strange…why would the windows…?" he muttered aloud. A moment later Monomi popped up out of nowhere.

Byakuya took a few steps back, gripping his duralumin cases tightly. "...Don't do that do again." he hissed. This was the second time this had happened today...maybe he was really the Ultimate Stuffed Animal Summoner.

Monomi's ears drooped. "I couldn't help but overhear what you just said...s-so I thought…" she stammered.

"So you thought what?" Byakuya demanded. "Get on with it. I have things to do."

Monomi shrank back slightly, putting her paws on her head. "T-This place has windows b-boarded up because of the renovations. I was going to open it up to you kids when I was done, but Monokuma broke my Magic Stick…" she cried.

"Tch. How foolish." Byakuya said, turning to leave. He had better things to do.

"W-Wait! I want to help too…!" Monomi called behind him.

"You can help by-" he broke off when he saw the rabbit's face. "...Fine. Just don't get in my way. And you're only tagging along until I finish inspecting this place, understand?"

Monomi perked up, and she raised her paw. "Of course! Love love!" she recited her favorite saying.

With Monomi in tow, Byakuya entered the kitchen. The strong smell of food wafted over to him. Teruteru already had tons of dishes made, set on the counter behind him. Currently he was flipping something inside a frying pan, and humming a…very interesting tune to himself. He stopped when he saw Byakuya and a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Ah, Byakuya, have you come to try my exquisite dishes?" he asked, still flipping the food in the pan. As it landed, it sizzled loudly. "Or maybe...to try learning how to cook?"

"I'll pass," Byakuya monotoned. "I was just checking the layout of the building."

Teruteru's shoulders slumped. "I see...w-well, perhaps another time then...when you're in the mood for…" He glanced upwards, his eyes shining. "...cooking it up."

Byakuya had no response for that and left without a word. Although, he was pretty sure he heard Monomi scolding him. A few moments later she came back, panting.

"Phew...that was close…" she breathed.

Byakuya continued the down the hall, stopping in front of the final door. This was the end of building, and yet...this place was more cut off than the rest. As he swung open the door, it creaked, and he coughed as dust flew into the air. He guessed Nagito hadn't cleaned this room as thoroughly. Inside was a bunch of shelves and boxes. There were also tablecloths off to one side, put in a neat pile. The room was only lit by a dim lightbulb. The air felt stuffy in here, and he didn't feel like staying around much longer.

As he was making his way back the entrance, he paused. There were two doors on either side of the hall, before it opened up into where the main dining room would be. These are fire doors, he realized, running a hand along one of them. Perhaps the reason the storage was so cut off was in case a fire occurred. Although he doubted a fire would happen, if they were cautious.

Once Byakuya reached the entrance, he set down his cases, and unlocked one of 'd use this one to store all the dangerous items. In which case...he'd have to given everyone a pat down. Although Byakuya wasn't entirely keen on the idea, if he was going to keep everyone safe, it was necessary. He rose to his feet, turning back to Monomi.

"I'm done looking around. Now leave." He ordered.

Monomi, as quickly as she'd come, vanished without saying a word.

The old building didn't have many monitors, so Byakuya just stood there and waited. After a while, everyone started coming in, one by one. Surprisingly, Kazuichi was one of the first ones to arrive.

"Stand up straight and raise yours arms." he ordered.

"W-What? Why?" Kazuichi demanded.

"Because I need to do a body check." Byakuya grunted.

Pointing a finger at him Kazuichi said, "Y-You didn't state that this morning!"

"Tch. Does it really matter?"

"Fine…" Kazuichi slowly raised his arms.

Byakuya started from Kazuichi's legs and worked his way up. He froze when he saw something protruding out of Kazuichi's pocket. He pulled it out, and it turned out to be a wrench. Gritting his teeth, Byakuya barked, "What were you thinking, bringing such a dangerous object here?"

Kazuichi scratched his cheek with a finger. "W-Well, I'm a mechanic, you know? I happened to find it at the airport, it calms me down-Hey! What are you doing with my wrench?!" He demanded, as Byakuya put it inside his case for storing any potential threats.

"Putting it in a safer place," He said, as he rose to his feet. "I cannot allow you to bring such a dangerous item with you! Next time, leave it at your cottage!" He scolded.

Crying, Kazuichi headed onwards, having passed his body check.

When he checking Hiyoko she spat tons of words at him like, "How could you do this to a girl?", "Stop getting your hammy hands all over me!" Byakuya wanted to be sure before he let her pass. Maybe it was because of Kazuichi earlier or maybe it just that kimono... but he definitely made sure she wasn't hiding anything...When he released her, she puffed out her cheeks and said, "Finally!" before storming off.

Hajime was one of the last to arrive. It seemed he had an ability for lateness, but Byakuya let it slide. It took a while for him to do his body check, as Hajime kept promoting him with questions. Finally, he slowly raised his hands, and was free to pass. Although, he'd made a face while he walked by.

When Byakuya took care of everyone, he joined them in the dining hall. "...Thank you for waiting. Teruteru is in the kitchen, and...it appears Fuyuhiko did not come." He noted, surveying the room.

"I apologize. I did inform him about the party, but…" Peko trailed off.

"It's not like you need to apologize, Peko. It's his fault for not coming…" Mahiru grumbled.

"I explicitly stated that attendance was mandatory, but…It's fine...if just one person is absent, that shouldn't pose a problem. ...He won't be able to do anything." He added.

"...What do you mean by that?" Peko inquired.

"More importantly...hm?" Dodging her question, something had caught his eye on one of the tables in front of him. It had various food dishes on it, and on one of those dishes, something long sticking out of it. He gritted his teeth and hissed, "Hey, what is that?!" Suddenly it hit him. Those items were...iron skewers. Pointing a finger at it, he declared, "...Dangerous." He stomped over to the table, and grabbed them. Immediately he began to eat the food stabbed onto them.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Hajime demanded.

"You're hoggin' all the food! No fair!" Akane barked.

"No, I'm not…!" Byakuya said, his mouth full.

"I don't care what you say, you're totally pigging out!" Mahiru chimed in.

"I'm telling you, I'm not…! Look carefully at this dish." he said in between bites.

"It looks like delicious roasted meat…" Nekomaru said.

"...And just what is stabbed into this roasted meat?" Byakuya asked.

"...Hm? It's an iron skewer." Peko realized.

"That's right. This iron skewer is definitely a dangerous item. I must take full responsibility and collect it!" he said he continued munching.

A moment later, the other door leading to the kitchen opened and Teruteru emerged. "Heeeey! Looks like everyone's here! I should go ahead bring out the rest of the...huh? Whaaaaa-?! Some messy eater ruined my arrangement!" he exclaimed.

"Who made this dish?" Byakuya demanded, finishing the last of the food. He tossed the iron skewers into his duralumin case.

Teruteru piped up, "Th-That would be me, but...um...are you a food critic…?" A cold sweat had broken out on Teruteru's forehead.

"What are you plotting? Cooking with such dangerous items…" Byakuya scolded.

"D-Dangerous? That's churrasco, it's a South American meal where you stab meat on an iron skewer to cook it...I felt really tropical and exotic, so I thought it would totally fit the party's atmosphere." Teruteru explained, a smile on his face.

"...These iron skewers are the problem."

"Eh?! Iron skewers aren't allowed either?!"

"If that's how you're acting, there might be more skewers than just these...Hey...Hajime. Come with me. I need your help." Byakuya said, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"...Wh-Why me?!" Hajime demanded, following him a moment later.

Byakuya's face had hardened as he walked over to the kitchen door. "All right….this is the kitchen. We have to thoroughly inspect it to make sure there are no dangerous items."

"Thoroughly, huh…?" Hajime said as Byakuya opened the door. It swung open with ease, and he stomped inside.

"Let's get on with it, then. Search this place thoroughly." Byakuya commanded. He began to search the kitchen from one end to the other, pulling open drawers and cabinets. He saw a portable stove and iron plates, but those were fine. He didn't see what else they could be used for aside from food. Looking up from top to bottom, his eyes fixed on a set of silverware. He showed them to Hajime. "Look...I found these. There are forks and knives on that shelf."

"...Don't tell me, those too?" Hajime asked, one hand raised like a cat about to defend itself if necessary.

"These are definitely dangerous items. If you're just eating, chopsticks are enough." Byakuya reasoned, throwing the knives and forks in his duralumin case, one after the other. The metal scraped against each other as he did so, making a ear piercing noise.

"You're being very thorough about this…" Hajime observed, as he started searching. He found a set of knives on the countertop.

"Out of the question! Knives are far too dangerous! Hand them over to me. I'll safeguard them." Byakuya said, and Hajime did so. Hajime grabbed one knife at a time, and Byakuya snatched every one of them, throwing them inside his case.

Hajime started searching again, and suddenly paused, staring at a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. He grabbed it, and showed it to Byakuya.

"I see… It appears to be the equipment list for the kitchen. 20 forks, 20 knives, 20 spoons, 5 iron skewers, 3 frying pans, 20 wine glasses…Iron plates and a portable stove...I do recall seeing them on the shelf over there." He remarked, glancing back over at the shelf to his left. "This kitchen seems to be well kept. There should be no problems using it. Though the building is old, the kitchen is impressive. Compared to a normal restaurant, it's not too shabby. But it's strange...one of the items on this list seems be short by one…" he mused, although neither of them could find it when they searched a few seconds later. In the process, however, a bunch of things were left scattered on the ground.

"Hey, is it necessary to go this far?" Hajime suddenly asked.

"I'm doing this _because_ it's necessary. If I'm to fulfill the promise I made to not let anyone become a victim, I must be extra vigilant." Byakuya stated. Of course, there was more to it than that…

"Really...is that all…?" Hajime raised an eyebrow.

Byakuya's eyes widened. Did he know…? "...What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm just assuming, but...I think something must've happened to you. After all, you decided to throw a party so suddenly. I can't help but think there's a reason for that…" Hajime explained.

"That's not it...I've been a distrustful person...for as long as I can remember." Byakuya said, not meeting his gaze. His past flashed through his mind...the way he'd been living his entire life...a lie was standing in front of Hajime. And he hated being a lie. He always did.

"Distrustful person…?" Hajime inquired.

"...Hmph, I don't really like to talk about my past, but...It's fine, I'll just tell you a bit of it." Byakuya stared straight as Hajime as he began. "I cannot tell others about my past. I'm suspect that my skeptical nature is partly to blame. Distrusting others...and being distrusted in turn...For a long time, my life has been a living hell. It was inevitable that I would end up this way," Even now, the words of those kids still echoed in his mind. The words society called him...until he found his savior...Byakuya Togami. But even so, his life was still horrible. He smiled as he said, "But, in this kind of situation, my skeptical nature might be of good use. If we're to survive here, skepticism is necessary at all costs."

"By the way...that past you mentioned…" Hajime said slowly.

"...Now is not the time-" He caught himself. Maybe now was the time. There was something about Hajime...something that made him feel...welcomed. Even if he didn't remember his talent, perhaps it was something meaningful. But around him, Byakuya felt more open...more like he could be himself. Was it because of that feeling…? Even so...he wanted to tell him. He realized now, the true reason he couldn't tell anyone about his past.

Because he was afraid. Afraid of what they do, what they would think, what they would say...and...he was afraid he'd disappear. So all this time, he kept to himself. Byakuya fended for himself for years, and came accept that reality was cruel. There could be unexpected twists. People went down unexpected paths. And not everyone was accepted by others in society. That was life he'd come to know. Byakuya thought it would never change. The only way things got better for him, was if he changed himself.

But even then, it wasn't enough. Having to lie constantly, everyday of his life...he loathed it. He hated it with his entire being...he hated himself. He hated his talent, he hated it all. He was tired of it. Being a lie. He just wanted it all to end...and...maybe that one person, who'd accept him for who he was, was right here. Maybe...just maybe, he wouldn't hate him. Perhaps there was hope after all…

Taking a deep breath, he said, "...No, I will tell you." He decided.

This was it. He was finally going to tell him his story. He took several deep breaths. Hajime said nothing, just stared at him expectantly. Finally, when Byakuya was ready he said, "The exterior is very important. From a person's name and appearance, an impression is already being formed.. . Let me tell you an interesting story about certain man...This man was born with nothing. No name, no birth certificate, no family...He had nothing...He was nothing…Absolutely nothing at all. Do you understand?" Hajime nodded, although his eyebrows had furrowed.

Continuing, Byakuya said, "His existence was completely invisible...He was a person whose life had no meaning whatsoever...The only thing he had was... a desire to live a normal life...So what did he have to do in order to live…? What did he have to do to have his existence acknowledged, to receive that affirmation…? There was only one way. His only option was to become somebody else." To be the lie standing in front of you right now… he added silently to himself.

And he proceeded to describe his life from this point. Hajime was surprisingly a good listener, he didn't even interrupt him once. And then...he asked him the dreaded question that had been weighing on his mind. "...Hajime, what do you think of me? Do you like me?" he asked.

Hajime shrank back a bit, "Wh-Whoa! What are you talking about?!"

"I'm just asking if you like or hate me. It's a simple yes or no question."

"B-But...I don't know how to answer that when you spring it on me so suddenly…"

Byakuya's expression hardened. His heart was hammering in his chest. What was he going to say…? He had to say something. But...was it too foolish to hope that he wouldn't hate him? Byakuya Togami-the real Byakuya-had a personality that was hard to get along with. It would make sense if he hated him...it wouldn't be the first time he'd heard it...and it would just prove his intuition was wrong...

There was silence for several moments until Hajime responded, "If I had to choose between liking and hating you...well, I don't hate you. I consider you a friend, and there's no way I could ever imitate your leadership...The truth is...I think you're amazing." Interestingly enough, Nagito had said the exact same thing...

The corner of Byakuya's lip curved upward into a smile. "I see...Such as hesitant...no, kind answer. As expected of you." He knew Hajime well enough to distinguish that fact. Some of his worry had lifted, but not entirely. "But that's how you feel about Byakuya Togami, right?"

More silence, and then, "Byakuya, I don't know how you're going to take this, but...The only Byakuya Togami I know is the person standing right in front of me."

At this, Byakuya's world seemed to light up. The black void that had been haunting for so long, finally spread out it's wings, and vanished into the sky. His world was filled with light. He could see nature, and he could see the orange butterfly. As he watched, the orange butterfly faded away, and became the person who was standing in front of him now.

A smile was spread across his face as said, "Hajime...you...Thank you. I…always wanted someone to say that to me."

Slowly, reluctantly, Byakuya embraced Hajime. He was afraid if he was too forceful he'd hurt him. Or that Hajime wouldn't even want to be hugged. But, much to his surprise, after a few moments, Hajime hugged him back. So even Hajime could be like this if he really wanted to...

"Do you want a name…?" Hajime asked.

"...Yes. As an imposter, I never had a name of my own…" Byakuya replied, his voice wavering.

"Well, I have a name for you... How do you feel about Arihito? It means "existence" and "person." So basically, saying you exist as a person."

Byakuya felt a prickling feeling in the corner of his eyes. His vision became blurry. Did Hajime just...give him a name? A name that meant he existed? Byakuya hadn't even realized it, but a tear had slid down his cheek. "I see...so I'm really here. I'm really...here. I no longer want to...lie anymore...not to anyone...not to anything...not even to myself. I want to live as myself, the person standing before you right now." He said, his voice wavering, as tears streaked down his cheeks.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, and Arihito swiped his tears away. Pulling out of their hug, Arihito raised his hand to his face, and pulled. His disguise fell right off, hair and all, revealing his true face. He had black hair that reached all the way to his shoulders. He didn't actually need glasses...he could see just fine without them. "This is what I really look like...but I've never shown my true face to someone in years."

Hajime's eyes had widened, but after a few moments, he smiled. "Then I think it's about time you did again."

"But...the others don't know of this. I have to keep my disguise as Byakuya Togami around them, otherwise-" Hajime cut him off.

"No...you can. I'll tell them all the truth. Does that work for you?" Hajime asked.

"But...what if I'm not acknowledged? What if they can only see me when I'm Byakuya Togami?"

"Then I'll make them see you." Hajime said firmly.

Arihito opened his mouth, but the words died in his throat. Hajime was doing all of this for him. He didn't have to, and yet he was. So finally he said, "All right. But they can only see my true face after you've told them."

"Good enough." Hajime agreed.

"Hey, enough with this banter. We'd better hurry and find the rest of those dangerous items first." Arihito said. He hadn't forgotten the main reason they'd come here. Everyone's safety came before the reveal of his true identity.

"Yeah...got it…"

Arihito slipped his disguise back on….And just in the nick of time too, because a familiar voice filled the room.

"Huuuuhhhh? Wah, the kitchens a mess! What happened here?!" Teruteru demanded.

"Don't raise your annoying voice...I just removed all the dangerous items." Arihito told him.

"Ah, there are no knives or forks! Why?! How come?!"

"I literally just said I removed all the dangerous items."

Teruteru's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Don't tell me...you're treating cooking utensils like dangerous items? Well… most of the dishes are finished. All I gotta do is arrange the plates, so it's not a problem, but...but...but still! Waaaaaaaaah! Hajime!" Teruteru leaped forward, and hugged Hajime's leg.

"St-Stop it! Get off me!" Hajime growled, and Teruteru released his grip, stepping back.

"Eh? Not into that sort thing? Well, that's a little depressing." Teruteru remarked.

"Hey...before you start getting all flirty, explain this. I checked the equipment list and there seems to be on iron skewer missing..." Arihito mused, one finger on his glasses.

"Ah, that's right...as far as I know, it's been missing from the start. No matter how clean this place gets...stuff is bound to go missing in an old building, right?"

"If it's been missing all along...we can't really do anything about it, right? You're right...There's no place to hide such a long skewer anyway...Very well, all I need to do is keep a watchful eye." Arihito concluded.

"Don't tell me you plan to...keep a watchful eye all night long?" Hajime asked, but Arihito didn't answer it.

"All right, let's go back. The other's should be waiting for us. You too, Teruteru. Come to the dining hall for now."

"Okay…" Teruteru agreed, slowly trailing behind them.

Hajime and Teruteru follow Arihito back into the dining hall. Just has he thought, everyone was waiting for them.

"Ah, they're finally back!" Mahiru exclaimed.

"Hey, let's eat already! I'm starvin'!" Akane added.

"...There's still an issue we need to address first." Arihito said.

"Eh? An issue? Who do I gotta beat the crap outta? Just say the word, and I'll do it for ya!" Akane volunteered, raising her fist.

"That won't be necessary...The issue is where to safeguard this duralumin case that has all the confiscated dangerous items." Arihito lifted up the case, so they could all see.

"Can't we just leave it here?" Kazuichi asked.

"I've already put a lock on the case, so it shouldn't be a problem, but...we should definitely up the security and keep it some place safe."

"Some place safe...Oh! There is a storage room at the back of this old building." Sonia suggested.

"The storage room, huh? ...Even so, we can't leave the case alone in there." Someone could grab it at anytime if they wanted to...

Thankfully, Peko volunteered to guard it. She preferred being alone anyway, so no one went with her. Although, Nagito brought up that the storage room wasn't the best place. He said he hadn't gotten a chance to clean it, and that it would probably be bad for Peko's health. So they settled on the office, and plus there was a circuit breaker in it, so it worked out perfectly. Having that said and done, there was one last issue that had to address.

That issue was Monokuma. Although, it was quickly resolved. Chiaki volunteered to guard the entrance, and said she'd tried to get Monomi's help. That seemed like a solid plan and Arihito agreed. And then, just like that, she was gone too. Akane demanded if it was time for the party to start, and Arihito quickly ran everything through in his head. After a moment, he agreed, having taken all necessary precautions.

Akane immediately dug into the food, stuffing as much as could into her mouth. The others began eating as well, and Teruteru rambled on about how wonderful his dishes were. Hajime grabbed a glass orange juice. Mahiru snapped a few pictures, and the light from the flash reflected off Arihito's glasses. Although, he didn't complain. However,he and Hajime noticed Nekomaru was clutching his fist, and trembling all over. Hajime asked him what was wrong, and he said the door to the old building's bathroom refused to open. Then Gundham was yelling too. He said he'd lost his Hell Hound Earring. And to add to all that Mahiru took a picture of them.

Suddenly a beep beep sound rang throughout the room. "...Hm? What was that just now?" Arihito demanded. One second later there was a bzzap! And the room was shrouded in darkness.

"Uwah! It's a b-blackout!" Someone cried.

"Hey, I can't see anything!" Kazuichi cried.

"I-It's black! My future is pitch black!" Ibuki yelled.

"E-Everyone, calm down! We've got to stay calm in situation like this!" Mahiru reassured.

"Waaaah! Don't step on my feet!" Hiyoko hissed.

Immediately, Arihito crouched down and opened the case he'd been holding. He felt around the inside until he found what he was looking for-the night vision goggles. He put it on, and suddenly the entire room became crystal clear. Everyone was stumbling around madly in the darkness, bumping into things and reaching out. Except for one person. They were using the power cord from the lamp to make their way to the table in the back.

"What the hell?! What's going on in here?!" Arihito yelled.

And that person was no one other than...Nagito. Dashing forward, Arihito ran across the room, duralumin case in hand, as fast as his feet would carry him. He dove under the table, just as Nagito was reaching for knife. The knife was taped to underside the table, with some glow-in-the-dark paint on it.

"Th-This is…" Arihito couldn't even get the words out. As he said that, Nagito reached for the knife as fast as he could, but Arihito swatted his hand away. Then, in a low voice, he said something only Nagito would ever hear.

"I always...wanted to understand you. Even if you're doing this, you must have a reason…! But even so, I cannot allow it. But after this, I want to get to know you. And...understand you as well...Because there's more to you than meets the eye. I can tell. And... after all, I said I wouldn't let anyone become the victim, didn't I?" And then he pushed him out from under the table.

"Ow!" Nagito cried out, as Arihito crawled forward and reached for the knife. He ripped some of the tape off, and grabbed the knife. He took off his night vision goggles, since he'd got what he came for, and no one else had been doing anything suspicious. Nagito never came crawling back under the table, so it all worked out. Except...he'd never make it back from under the table. He never see anyone ever again. As he was starting to crawl back from under the table, something pierced him.

And then it pierced him again, and again and again…By the time he realized what was happening, it was already too late. He coughed out blood, that had been bubbling out his lips. The thing pierced right through his throat, damaging his trachea. Pain throbbed throughout his entire body. He had no energy to move. He could only stare as his blood started pooling beneath him. Arihito collapsed, unable to scream. His grip on the knife released as he fell, and it clattered onto the floor, a few inches away from him.

He was unable to to do anything. Unable to anything at all...The murder tonight...had it been his murder all along? No, that was wrong...the killer had been trying to kill Nagito. And he'd saved his life. He'd kept his promise. He was dying in his place. He'd protected him, and that was all that mattered. 'Hajime...everyone...I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I lied to you all...I just...wanted to be acknowledged. I never thought anyone would care about me...I thought I'd always be alone. Until you, the orange butterfly, Hajime, came into my life. You...made me the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. Th-Thank you, Hajime Hinata...If things had been different, I wonder... would I be standing before you now? Before all of you? Probably...but...Hajime, you gave me a sense of identity. A sense of individuality. Not pretending to be someone else, but just being myself.'

Suddenly, the name of the island flashed in his mind. He smiled one last time, as he thought: 'My name is Arihito Oshima...not imposter but a person who existed on a large island known as Jabberwock...and the person who led his fellow Ultimates against despair, who did everything he could for them...and was accepted by one of them...and perhaps all of them, in time. And the person who'd saved the life of Nagito Komaeda. I was...really...here….after all...and I didn't realize it until now...how...foolish…' And he breathed his last breath, his smile fading, and drifted off into the void.

. . .

E  
X  
C  
E  
P  
T

H  
E

D  
I  
D  
N

T

D  
I  
E

.  
.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!" A voice called, but it seemed so far away…

"What? Hammy Hands-no, Arihito-is coming back?" Another voice asked.

"It would appear so." Another added.

"Finally! He sure took his damn time!"

"That's, like, AWESOME! You're so cool, Hajime!"

"Uh...who's gonna fill him in?"

"Well, I think Hajime will hafta do it! I mean, he did bring everyone else back an' all…"

"I never got a chance to coach him, so now I'll be able to!"

"It is thanks to the will of causality that he'll join us once more…"

"I never got to take a proper picture of him smiling...Typical boys…"

"I never got to thank him for his leadership. It reminded me of Young Master's…"

"He..he was so kind to me...t-taught me how to be confident…"

"I...I..never got to apologize for...for...ki…"

"We know what you mean, Teruteru...after all...he saved trash like me…"

"Nagito! Remember what I said about calling yourself things like that?" They scolded.

"Ah, sorry...It's a habit…"

"Hajime! Look!"

"Hmm…?"

Arihito slowly opened his eyes. A bunch of familiar faces were gathered around him. They were all looking down on him. He inside a dark room, and it hummed from the sound of technology. 'W...where…?' He thought, but then it all came rushing back to him. Everything that had brought him to this point. All the interactions, his life, everything...But... He'd died. And yet...why was he still alive? How was that even possible? And, as he scanned the faces of everyone here, one was missing.

"Where's...Chiaki...?" he croaked, sitting up. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he last spoke…

Everyone exchanged a glance at the mention of Chiaki's name. And then Hajime took a deep breath and said, "Arihito...Chiaki was the traitor. She was an observer, along with Monomi in the New World Program…They were part of Future Foundation."

"Future-?" A memory flashed in his mind. The person who he was staring at now...who'd seemed so overwhelming with their presence...and their piercing red eyes and long hair...holding out that AI chip…the consensus...It all made sense now. However, how was Hajime…? One of his eyes were red, but other than that, he'd looked the same as when he saw him in New World Program. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Arihito said.

"Yeah...you're right." Hajime agreed, and proceeded to tell him everything that happened that led up to this point. Arihito listened the entire time, although it was a lot to take in. When he was finished, Arihito didn't say anything for a few minutes.

But then he pointed a finger at them and said, "Keep getting along! This your leader's order!"

Everyone smiled at that, except for Nagito and Teruteru. Noticing this, Arihito rose to his feet. Everyone stepped out of the way to let him through. As Arihito approached them, sweat started breaking out on Teruteru's forehead, and he started touching the tips of both his index fingers together. Nagito didn't do anything-he just continued standing there, with the same, solemn expression of his face. Arihito couldn't help but notice one of the sleeves of his jacket was terribly ripped. And right around there, instead of a normal arm, was a black and white mechanical arm. He had a brief flashback to staring at that very arm, although it had been wrapped in bandages, and his hand had had long, red nails…

"Teruteru," He began. At the sound of his name, Teruteru moved closer to Nagito. "Even if you killed me, you were trying to act in everyone's interests. However, you didn't need to kill to resolve it. Do you remember what I told you? I wouldn't let anyone become a victim. And I held true to that promise while I was around, did I not? As soon as we got off that island, I would have helped you find your mother."

"W-Well...It's just...that...I can't make it up to you…! I never even meant to-" Arihito cut him off.

"I'm not going to condone your actions, however...there is a way you can make it up to me." Arihito said.

"A-And what w-would that be…?" Teruteru asked, staring up at him.

"I think you know." Arihito smiled.

"Y-You want to learn how to cook…?" he asked.

"Of course. Because...there's someone I want to take care of." The face of boy flashed through his mind. The boy who was so passionate about what he did...the boy who definitely deserved to be called...The Ultimate Animator.

"T-Then, I'll teach you…!" Teruteru agreed.

"I look forward to your lessons."

He then turned to Nagito, who'd been silent the entire time. Nagito had done lots of things within the program. Arihito wouldn't condone them, either, but he did understand his intentions. To remember that he was an Ultimate Despair...it went against everything he stood for, everything hope stood for. And while Nagito had been trying to make his own murder even more confusing, Arihito couldn't help but feel Nagito also did that to himself because he was an Ultimate Despair…

"I'm so honored that someone like me can stand in your presence! I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me!" Nagito said all of this with a smile on his face.

"Nagito...don't think of yourself that way. Think more positively," Arihito placed a hand on his shoulder. "And to answer your question, I don't hate you. You've been struggling all this time, haven't you?"

Nagito, since Arihito had first woken from his coma, finally broke his hard shell. It fell away, disappearing in seconds. Nagito's eyes were widened, and all he could say was, "...Arihito?"

"You kept to yourself, because you thought you'd put the others in danger, right? Because of your luck."

Nagito couldn't say anything back. He only stared.

"Hope was all you had for a long time, wasn't it? Even if the world didn't understand you, even if bad luck comes before the good, hope was always with you. But now, things are different. You have friends. It will probably take a while, but they'll become your friends in time. And when that time comes, you won't be alone anymore. I...was alone too, until recently. I learned that things can change, for better. And I'd like to help you, to understand you, and prove you're not alone. What do you think?" He asked.

For a long time, there was silence. It seemed like an eternity had passed before Nagito finally spoke.

"Thank you...I'd like that..." His voice wavered slightly. It took Arihito a moment to realize that Nagito was... crying. He was still smiling, but a single tear streaked down his face. It then landed with little splash! Onto the floor. Nagito brought a hand up to his cheek, also realizing what just occurred. But then he laughed, that same light laugh Arihito had heard when he met him for the first time the program. "Ehehe...that was pretty pathetic, wasn't it...?"

Arihito smiled. "No, it's quite natural." he reassured.

The others all came to stand behind him. Arihito turned to them. These were people he'd thought he'd never see again. And yet, here they all were, alive. They'd survived the deadly killing game brought on by Junko's AI.

"It's good to have you back, Arihito!" Everyone said at once.

"Arihito Oshima," he added. "It means I exist as person. But Oshima means "large island." So I couldn't help but add that I exist as person here today, thanks to that large island: Jabberwock Island. And it's good to see all of you again." He agreed.

Hajime smiled. "I'm glad you were able give yourself a last name as well."

"And it's only thanks to you. You have my gratitude, Hajime."

"Of course. Now then...we have a mission at hand. Soon, we're going to help the Future Foundation. I'm aware they're currently in another killing game. We're going to rescue them, as they once did for us," Hajime announced. "Ryota is there as well." He added.

Arihito nodded. He was standing here, together with his friends. He was no longer alone. Not pretending to be someone he wasn't...he was truly being himself. And he wasn't invisible. They could see him clear as day. The Ultimate Imposter… had finally been acknowledged. Arihito Oshima...had finally been acknowledged. "Then let's prepare. I'll make sure to save Ryota. I think he's been alone for long time too... so I'm going to save my little brother, no matter what." And as he stared out a nearby window, for some reason, he saw the orange butterfly once more. Except it wasn't alone. Now, a bright blue butterfly flew beside it. He watched the blue butterfly circle around him several times, before it faded away into the rising sun.

Notes: Thank you for reading this, I really enjoyed writing it! I really liked expanding on the Ultimate Imposter's life, as well as expanding on his relationships with some of the other characters. I hope I managed to get my message across, along with the symbolism. I'd love to know what you thought of it and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'll be posting more fanfics for Danganronpa and other series in the future! ^^


End file.
